


Enigmatic Loyalties

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motives are always colored by context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigmatic Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble_las and the prompt of "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." Also for writers_choice, this is "tomorrow."

When Jesse realized she and Derek were from different futures, she was glad her mission was private. He wouldn't have understood.

In _her_ future, the machines were stronger. They'd been trusted too far, and the humans were nearly finished. John Connor's Resistance came too late.

Jesse journeyed to the past, hoping to subvert John's trust in the robot Future-John loved too much.

Derek wouldn't have believed the threat if he'd seen it—his loyalty to Future-John was blind.

Jesse distracted Derek, kept tabs on John, and shepherded her plan along.

Saving the world's future was the loneliest secret of all.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
